As is known, lawn and/or yard trimming equipment of the mono-filament type, commonly marketed as "weed eaters", are in widespread use. An objectionable feature inherent with such equipment, however, is the susceptibility of, for example, lawn scalping tree and bush scalping that is in the instance where the equipment and/or implement is brought into too close proximity to trees, shrubs and the like causing them damage and also too close proximity to fences and ornamental rocks and the like where the mono-filament can be damaged as a result of striking such surfaces.
The invention overcomes the preceding difficulties by providing an attachment that is secured to a support shaft or handle for a rotating mono-filament type trimmer implement which, when in a "storage position" can be maintained in such a way as to avoid the otherwise normal operation of the trimmer implement and then when the guard is brought into its so-called "guard position" it can then function to protect trees, shrubs, and also eliminate the likelihood that the mono-filament cutter can come into striking engagement against surfaces that might tend to break the filament such as metallic fencing, sharp rocks, and the like.
From my study of the prior art, it has come to my attention that there are a number of U.S. patents that relate to various types of trimmer attachments including the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventors Name Title of Patent U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Edward A. Ireland Shield for Grass Timmer 4,200,978 Robert C. Comer Cutting Element for 4,282,653 et al Vegetation Line Trimmers Ruedi Fellmann Garden Trimmer 4,360,971 Robert G. Evers Line Guard for a Line 4,651,422 Cutting Type Weed Trimmer Lawrence H. Guard for Vegetation 4,756,084 Morita Cutting Device John W. Gorski Grass Trimmer 4,823,464 David W. Powell Trimmer Attachment 4,872,265 George H. Whitkop Cutter Guard 4,890,389 ______________________________________
From my study of the aforesaid patents and my overall knowledge of the art. It is my belief that I have developed a new and improved cutter attachment and guard assembly which is not shown in any prior art known to me.